degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:This Is How We Do It/@comment-25013337-20130909010416
stolen from a fb page* so guys.. i was on twitter today and all day i seen#WeAreProudOfYouLouis trending, and i was curious, so i clicked on the hashtag and seen that Louis is getting hate. Basically he arrived with his mum and Eleanor and he met fans and then he went in all smiling and everything was good. Before the game started the footballers were kicking balls about for practice on the field and louis seemed fine he was playing well but he looked a little nervous. When the game started they called out the famous celebrities who were playing and they shouted them out one by one and when it got to louis the whole crowd booed, I'm talking 45,000 people booing. The boos sounded like a roar of thunder and it wouldn't stop. I think he kind of tried to shake it off. Then the game began and louis came into halfway through and when his name was called and he walked out he got an even bigger boo and it was literally heartbreaking. Everytime he went near the ball the crowd would hiss and scream causing him to walk away. You could tell it was really getting to him. He would run up to the ball like oh I've got this and then he'd hear the crowd and stop running and slowly back off. He kept fixing his hair every two minutes like you do when you're nervous and people around me were calling him a faggot. People were blaming him for losing goals and calling him all sorts of horrible names faggot, arsehole, bastard etc. He was chasing one of the players after the ball and he couldn't catch up and the crowd cruelly laughed at him. The opposite team were pushing him around and secluding him from the game. He was trying so hard and I could literally see his confidence dropping. Then the worst thing ever happened, a guy a lot bigger than Lou pushed him over and hurt his leg. Louis slumped to the ground and he didn't get back up for several seconds. It was literally the worst thing in the entire world. The only way to describe is a kid being beat up by a bully. Louis is so small and fragile and all these guys were just pushing him over. Anyway when he got up the whole stadium laughed at him and people were shouting out things like "served you right" it was so horrible I couldn't even bear to watch. Louis was limping and could barely walk and no one cared. He stood up and faced the ground and he looked like he was gonna be sick. He then was taken off. Everyone ran outside to see him and he got taken away in a black van straight away to the airport. It was the most cruel and disgusting thing I have ever seen. They literally crushed him, all it was, was boos. My poor baby I wanted to hold him tight. His dream was to be a footballer and that was his first match, I wouldn't be surprised if he was reconsidering it. I'm also pretty sure he'll never come back to Glasgow again after this. He looked completely destroyed.. 01:04, September 9, 2013 (UTC) This literally broke my heart. I don't who you are, this isn't acceptable under ANY circumstances. This isn't just because I love One Direction, if it was freaking Taylor Swift I'd feel the same way! I'm utterly appauled at the treatment of Louis. He's a HUMAN BEING. He's living his dream! Why can't people accept that? He didn't deserve this.